ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mudskipper APC
"An amphibious transport vehicle, ready to carry infantry over both ground and water. The APC also come equipped with a high caliber autocannon, just don't expect it to take a massive beating!" Conquest Upgrade Menu The APC (Armoured Personnel Carrier) is a vehicle added in the EA14 update. It is a land vehicle that boasts amphibious qualities and good general performance. Characteristics The APC is seemingly based off of the real-life Spanish BMR-600 in appearance, sharing several striking similarities, although it is relatively original in design. The APC provides excellent power when pushing through enemy lines in-game. On maps such as Citadel, the APC is used as a way to balance out the game, making it so the attacking team can cut a hole through an enemy line and deliver troops easily to the flags. The APC carries the unique ability to deploy a Smoke Grenade as a countermeasure to missiles locked onto it. This makes the APC the only land vehicle, as well as the only aquatic vehicle, that can deploy any sort of countermeasures. It is largely similar to the ones on aircraft, and the driver can use it. However, note that the smoke deployed by an APC does not last as long as those deployed from a Smoke Grenade. The APC has 2 weapons. The driver operates the autocannon. This weapon does explosive damage and is great for taking on light vehicles or groups of enemies (especially Jeeps, RHIBs, Attack Boats, and landed aircraft), but the low damage hampers it's usage against more powerful vehicles or fast-moving vehicles as it will not explode unless it hits something. In addition, despite its large explosive effect the relative AOE of its explosive damage is quite low, meaning near-direct shots are needed to actually kill infantry. It can fire twelve shots before having to reload. Passenger 2 operates the ".337 MG". The .337 is great for picking off enemy soldiers within close range or putting down suppressing fire. Compared to the previous machine guns, it has a much higher fire rate, though it cannot damage heavy armor or struggles against vehicles without an open top. The Machine Gun has 60 rounds of ammunition to spend before having to reload. Weaknesses Although the APC is a highly-durable vehicle, it isn't perfect. The high speeds that it can go to can cause it to flip over occasionally while on rough terrain. Rocket Launchers are also a major risk towards the APC, packing a large punch towards it, as the smoke grenade launcher can only dupe guided projectiles. The APC is easily countered by the tank and as most aircraft. The tank does more damage than the APC can per shot, the helicopter is far more nimble than the APC, being able to take advantage of where the gun can't aim, and the bomber can knock out the APC with a well-aimed bomb drop. While the Scalpel is a good match for the APC, do note that the APC can use a smoke grenade as a counter-measure. The APC can be hit after the smoke clears, however, as the smoke grenade's reload is longer than it's duration. It should also be noted that bots commonly get the APC stuck on flagpoles or similarly tall obstacles. This causes the wheels to not touch the ground. This is especially annoying when the APC is the strongest asset your team has. The only method for dislodging it are to ram it with another heavy vehicle (tanks mainly, jeeps don't work), dealing damage to both and possibly flipping the APC over. Bots abandon the APC almost immediately after getting stuck. Tactics The APC can be used effectively in several ways. These may include: # Rushing the enemy and overwhelming them with the firepower of the APC while the troops take over a point. # Sneaking around using the aquatic properties of the APC, as its low profile (and occasionally coloration, due to the water color on certain maps causing it to blend in) makes it hard to spot. # Staying at a distance and using the autocannon and machine gun to create suppressing fire. While aquatic velocity is lower than normal, at top speed it can outrun a Gunboat's rockets, and enemies in a RHIB won't be likely to finish it off if an APC driver gets its gun trained on them. Category:Vehicles Category:Equipment